Interrupted
by ackles-shackles
Summary: Someone wants one of their own dead. But can Syd & Vaughn find them and stop them before it's to late? Or is there more to it than meets the eye.S1 but with changes. Heaps SV. My first fanfic.
1. Default Chapter

INTERUPTED

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or it's character, unfortunatley. But I do own Logan, Mevon, Nightonand Nicks.

The alarm went off. 4'oclock as always a delicate but strong hand reached out from under the covers to turn off the alarm. The covers were pushed back and a young woman in her twenties stretched after a night of little sleep. She looked at the clock, stood up and walked to the shower. This was no ordinary woman, but a top secret agent for the CIA. Her name. . . . Sydney Bristow.

After a refreshing shower she wrapped her perfectly toned body in a light blue towel and began to dry her shoulder length light brown hair. Just as she finished her mobile rang. She answered it immediately.

"Yep. Ok. I'll be right in," she said quickly.

She hung up then muttered to herself, "So much for the morning run. I'll have to do more tomorrow."

So instead of her shorts and t-shirt lying on the bed, she slipped on a pair of black pants, a singlet and a black jacket, grabbed her mobile and car keys. Then slipped her gun into the inside pocket of her jacket and headed to the door.

Once inside the car, she slotted in the keys and turned the ignition. She pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the normally busy streets of Los Angeles. As she made her way through the deserted streets she became lost in her own thoughts of the night before. He had kissed her! _Why had he done that? Did he really care for her like that or was it something else?_

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a car horn. She had stopped in the middle of a car park that was under a sleek skyscraper. She pulled into a park and turned the keys. Before getting out she leaned back and rested her head on the head rest. She closed her eyes and then opened them again.

"Vaughn," she sighed.

_She couldn't stay in here forever, after all he was her handler and she had to know!_

She walked through the tinted sliding doors of the building. To most it was just another business skyscraper in the middle of a busy city but, to the few that knew the truth it was the Los Angeles CIA headquaters. And to Sydney Bristow it was part home. As she started towards a room of to her left a short man with black hair and large nose and chin, hurried towards her waving his arm.

"Syd!" he called.

"Hey Marshall I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Dixon wants to see you in de-brief,"

"I know. That's where I'm headed. He called me," she said as she continued walking towards the room.

As she pushed open the door everyone in the room turned to look at her then turned their attention to a tall, black man standing in front of a screen at the front of the room. This was Dixon, director of the CIA. Sydney sat down in the only remaining sat, next to her father and across from agent Michael Vaughn. Only one person had stayed focused on her and it was him. She glanced away.

He started thinking_, Does she regret what I did? I need to talk to her!_

" Agent Vaughn. Are you listening?" Dixon questioned. Vaughn nodded. "Good." Dixon paused as he picked up a remote and pointed it at the screen, with the push of a button a man's face appeared on the screen.

Dixon continued, "This man is John Arcavick. He recently hired a team of rouge agents." Dixon once again pointed the remote at the screen, another face appeared. "David Mevon- head of the team and weapons specialist," another face appeared "Harry Nicks- transport," a third and fourth face appeared, "and finally James Logan- hacker and Heather Nighton- trained agent and assassin. All worked for the CIA until a few years back when they turned rouge. Now Arcavick's hired them to assassinate someone inside the CIA. Someone we know to be an important asset. Our sources are still trying to determine who that person is. We know they are presently on the Gold Coast in Queensland, Australia. Agents Bristow and Vaughn you will be going in as a couple on a holiday. You will take a team and find them before they find us. Dismissed"

Sydney got out of her chair to leave De-brief. At the door she stopped and took three deep breaths then continued walking. Then, "Syd, wait!" It was Vaughn calling. When he got near enough he gently placed his hand on her arm and steered her towards one of the silent rooms. They went into the room and when the door was safely closed behind them he turned her to face him.

" I meant it you know," he whispered softly.

There was an awkward silence and you could have heard a pin drop. His hands hung at his sides but he slowly moved one up. He looked deep into her eyes never wavering. His hand reached her cheek and he stroked it gently.

She held his gaze for what seemed like an eternity, then turned her head. He cupped her cheek and she tilted her head into his warm hand. He turned her head to look into his eyes once more.

"Syd…"he trailed of and looked unsure but kept going.

"I meant it, the kiss, everything," he spoke so softly, like a whisper in the breeze.

She opened her mouth to speak but he lightly pressed a finger to her lips.

"I wanted to do that for so long. Every time in de-brief I had to force myself to try and remember what we were supposed to be talking about when all I want to do is kiss you and that I can't sleep at night when you go away on missions. I wanted to kiss you from the moment I saw you, even with that bozo hair and I'm never going to regret it…. Ever."

With that he leant down passionately kissed her soft lips. As he turned to go Syd closed her fingers around his hand. He turned back just as she leaned up to kiss him gracefully. He placed his on her neck and tilted her head back ever so slightly, then moved the other to the small of her back and pressed her against him. His heart pounded as he breathed in the sweet smell of strawberries from her hair, her skin was as soft as silk and when he touched it, a shock was sent surging through his body. He never wanted to let go.

The kiss deepened as she moved her arms up and locked them around his neck. He was so gentle, yet firm and reassuring. She felt safe in his arms, something she'd never really felt before. Her heart raced while her mind was only on them. Right now there was no one else. Neither of them would break apart, they would stay there content for an eternity but of course just then Weiss walked in and they broke apart and tried to hide what they had been doing.

You see in the CIA there are rules and regulations against everything, especially that!

Once again they had been interrupted. That seemed to be happening a lot.

"Dude, that must have been some seriously good news you just got. Oh and I was supposed to tell you that you plane leaves in half an hour. Yours to Syd, since you are on the same plane."

"What are you on about Weiss?"

"Well you have the biggest grin I've seen since the cat on 'Alice and Wonderland' and you," he said turning to Syd "look like a school girl who's just been caught with her boyfriend by the teacher."

Then he left the room wearing a smirk that neither of them could see.

"I….umm…have to pack," she said leaving the room.

He starred after her.

"I love you," he sighed to himself, as he was never able to say it to her. _Damn those interruptions! What was that would out to get him or something, he was only asking for two minutes…two minutes! Was that really too much to ask from the world?_

_I know it's short but it's my first fanfic. Please review. What do you think? yay? nay?_


	2. Memories and Changes

Hey guys thanx for the reviews. Hope you like this.

When Sydney reached the plane the sun had almost fully risen and it was quite warm for six in the morning. As she boarded the plane she was handed a file on the mission. Syd looked around and saw Vaughn was already there but he was facing away. Her heart started pounding, this time they had to talk. She walked over to talk to him when she realised her father was sitting across from him.

"Dad!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" Both men looked up. _How could she have missed seeing him?_

"Dixon sent me. Do I need a reason to be here?" He questioned suspiciously.

Syd looked at Vaughn and he held her gaze. Jack Bristow may have looked oblivious to what was going on but Sydney knew her father and he was playing close attention even though he wasn't showing it. He always was! Syd dropped Vaughn's gaze and went to talk to the pilot as Vaughn and her father returned to reviewing their files.

After giving the pilot some information about their destination and just plain chatting Syd returned to sit down as they took off. She took her seat next to Jack and began reviewing her file. She didn't trust herself next to Vaughn, especially in what he was wearing now. _Dark jeans and a black t-shirt. Nothing special but it made him look so hot! His hair was messy and looked slightly wet. That always made him look so damn good. _

She began to review her file but couldn't concentrate and kept glancing at Vaughn who seemed wrapped up in his file… but he wasn't. He kept glancing up at Sydney, who seemed just as intent in her file.

_He just kept thinking how amazing she looked in simple black pants and a long pink top with small straps. Her hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail with a few strands falling out to frame her face perfectly. He had to keep kicking himself to stop himself from kissing her right then and there. _They continued to glance at each other, each just missing the other.

About an hour on she was asleep with her head propped her father's shoulder. He turned to stroke her hair. Vaughn watched and silently wished he could do the same to her sweet smelling hair. As Jack looked up Vaughn quickly pretended to be once again reviewing his file. It must have been the fifth time he read the same page. _Well he hadn't actually taken in any of it. All he could think about was Sydney. This would drive him insane._

Syd woke up just as the plane landed.

"Why didn't you wake me up," she half-whined and half-demanded.

"I was afraid of getting my butt kicked," Vaughn joked.

"You looked so peaceful," Jack whispered softly.

_As peaceful as an angel._ Vaughn thought to himself. _He was allowed to think it even if he couldn't say it…just yet anyway. When would he be able to?_

He joined Syd and Jack at the bottom of the stairs that went from the plane door to the ground.

"I thought they were only joking when they said Australia was hot," Syd laughed.

"It **is** the middle of summer Syd," Vaughn said joining in. The only one not laughing was Jack. _He never had approved of Vaughn. Not that they were dating or anything but he knew his daughter and he knew that she definitely had feelings for him but he didn't think he was good enough for her. Then again he never thought anyone was._

Jack felt the need to protect her. _Why did it have to be Vaughn, another spy, another one in this world, a world of lies. She did not deserve the life she lived, the life she had been thrown into. With her mother a KGB spy, her having to lie to everyone close to her. She deserved better. She deserves something to take her away from this world, from this life. Instead she was falling deeper into it. He had missed her childhood. She had practically raised herself after her mother had supposedly died when she was just six years old. He loved her. No-matter what anyone said and he wanted more for her. _

"Dad are you coming or what?"

"Where are we again?" Jack inquired as they climbed into the black panel van.

"The Gold Coast," the driver replied. "Home of Australian surfing," he added in a very Aussie accent.

As they drove Sydney looked out the window, Vaughn looked at her and Jack talked with the driver. They pulled up outside a small wooden house that was right on the beach front. Like most CIA safe houses it looked no different to the other houses around it, but there were those that new differently.

Once inside they set up their equipment. Designed by Marshall, of course. He did talk a lot but he sure came in handy.

It was a program that would scan for an abnormal electronic signal. This signal originates from a specific microchip that was planted in Mevon's right leg without his knowledge during the time that he worked for the CIA. They would then be able to track the signal to the team's base of operations. All they had to do now was wait.

BREAK

Vaughn had always loved to surf so he decided that he definitely had to check it out. After all he had heard about it back in L.A and the driver said it was great, so there was no way he was going to pass up on this opportunity.

He put on his boardies, grabbed a towel, walked out the back door and stepped onto the sand. It was nearly sunset now and it lit up the waves beautifully. He could feel the warm sand between his toes.

On the way to the safe house Vaughn had caught a snippet of what the driver and Jack had been talking about.

"_Yeh, it's great. There's a small room under the house where there are boards, anything"_

So Vaughn looked around and sure enough he found the room. There must have been every type of surf board made in there. The room was small but it seemed to go on forever. Vaughn found the perfect one right at the back.

When he came out of the room only half the sun was above the horizon. He pulled of his shirt exposing his amazing torso. He ran into the surf. The cool water washed over him. He dived under the water still holding the board in his left hand. When he broke the surface again he rustled his hair with his hand, flicking the water away.

Meanwhile

Sydney walked to the fridge and grabbed a pepsi then went to her room. She needed to think. Her pillow was soft under her head and her eyes glazed over as she remembered all the things that had changed in her life.

One year ago she was the happiest woman in the world. She had a great job. Sure it wasn't exactly what it seemed and she had to lie to her friends but it was hers. She had okay grades, great friends and the sweetest boyfriend who had proposed to her. She could have walked on air.

Then one day she made that fatal mistake that had brought her whole world crumbling down. She found out the truth about her job, they had murdered her fiancee and even her dad wasn't what it seemed. That's when she entered this double life.

She had almost fallen asleep when there was a knock at the door. She wiped her eyes and sat up.

"Come in."

It was her father. He walked in and sat down next to her.

"Sweetie are you okay?"

He had said it the same way he says everything…with a poker face. His eyes betrayed him though. She could tell he was worried. She was the only person who could read him.

She put on a brave face.

"Yeh. Fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Hopefully he bought it. Unknown to her, he saw through it but he knew if she didn't want to talk about it she wouldn't. She was stubborn. Where she got that from was anyone's guess.

"I know dad. I think I'll go for a run."

Jack stood up and gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead before exiting the room. Syd stayed sitting on the bed for a minute with her eyes closed before getting up and going for a run to clear her head.

Sorry It's so long and moves so slow. Pleaz review.


	3. Football

Hey guys hope you like it.

VVVVVVVV

The sun had gone beyond the horizon but Vaughn was still surfing. He loved to be in the water especially at night. I was probably his third favourite thing after being on the ice and holding Syd in his arms. It had only happened a couple of times but both times it had made his skin tingle and sent shocks up his spine. He had loved to swim since he was a little boy growing up in France.

He caught the best wave of the night and when he looked up he saw a figure sitting on the sand watching him.

SYD"S POV

Sydney had run for an hour and had ended up at the beach again. The wind blew the loose strands of hair back of her face and she breathed in the fresh salty air. She took off her shoes and walked down onto the sand. She sat down and rolled up the ends of her pants. She gazed out into the water. There was still someone out there surfing. She watched him for a long time. She'd never seen anyone that good. She'd always wanted to learn how to surf but never really had the time.

_Maybe after this mission she'd take a week off and stay in Australia, learn how to surf and relax. That was a dream, she'd never be able to. There was Sloane to fool and Kendall would never let her._

VAUGHN"S POV 

Vaughn looked up and she was still there. All he could see was her shadowed figure. He couldn't make out a face.

_Why was she watching him? In fact why did he care? She probably wasn't watching him anyway. This was crazy he was having a conversation with himself and refering to himself in third person._

He decided it was time to call it quits and walked out of the surf.

He placed the board down in the sand and started to wax it with the wax he'd found in the room. When he was done he stood up and looked around. That girl was still there, watching him just like before. He looked back at her.

_Who was she? She seemed so familiar. If only he could get glimpse of her._

Just then she stood up, turned and walked away. His heart felt a little down. Then he noticed something.

_He knew that walk. The way she held her body and moved her hips. Perfectly balanced. It was almost rhythmic .He knew it but from where?_

SYD"S POV 

_Who was that stranger? He didn't feel like a stranger, she felt like she knew him. He was spectacular. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She felt something for him. But how could she feel that for him when…a) she felt those for Vaughn and …2) she didn't even know the guy. Did she? Okay this is crazy. Not only are you referring to yourself in third person but you just said a then 2. Which makes no sense._

_And if she felt that for both men, then doesn't that mean that they only have half her heart each but this man had her whole heart. But then that would mean that Vaughn didn't have it but even when she thought of him and the way he looked into her soul with those electric eyes and the way he always knew what to say, she got tingles up her spine._

_Great just what I need, for things ton get even more confusing!_

She looked up just in time to see him lift his head and look up at her. She stood and left.

VAUGHN"S POV

Vaughn picked up the board, the wax and his shirt and headed back to the house, back to Syd. He couldn't understand why he was so curious about the woman or why his heart had skipped a beat when he saw her.

He flopped on the couch not bothering to get changed or put on his shirt. He was exhausted and need to rest even if it was in his boardies. He decided to grab a soda and see if they showed any ice hockey. He couldn't find any so he would settle for football. He found a channel that was advertising '_football next_' but when 'next' came it wasn't football, well not the football he was used to. It was AFL and he loved it.

By the third quarter Vaughn understood over half the rules and the team he was going for had come from 12 points behind to be winning by 4 points. In the end the West Coast Eagles won and Vaughn was having a ball.

Just then Syd came in the front door. Vaughn jumped up.

"Syd, where did you go?"

"Oh I went for a run. What about you, where did you go?"

"Umm. For a surf."

"Surf? I didn't see you."

"See me? What do you mean see me?"

"I went for a run and ended up back at the beach and I only saw one person there."

"Really." He said. Now he understood.

A smirk crept onto his face.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing," he said trying to cover it but it was a smile by now.

"Your smiling at something. What it is?"

Now she had a smile on her face. Dimples and all. She was so beautiful.

"You"

They moved towards each other with only one ting on their minds……the other. And when their lips met it was electric. The kiss was perfect. Syd broke the kiss but stayed barely an inch away from his face. Her arms were snaked around his neck and his hands were on her hips, pushing her body up against his.

Now everything fell into place.

"It was you at the beach wasn't it?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course."

Their lips met again briefly before they heard a loud beeping emitting from the laptop on the table. Hearing it Jack came into the room and the two broke apart just in time though Syd couldn't hide the blush that had spread across her cheeks. She rushed to get the attention away form them. She walked over to the laptop.

"It's Mevon."

"Where is he?"

"He's on the move."

"Dad can you assemble the team, Vaughn and I need to get changed."

"Sure. We'll wait till he stops to move in."

VVVVVVVVV

I know it moves slow but it does get there. Please review!


End file.
